Little Mac (SSBGA)
This page is for Little Mac in Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse ONLY. Do NOT edit this page unless you are given permission to do so. '' '''Little Mac' is the main protagonist of the Punch-Out!! ''series, first appearing in ''Punch-Out!! (1987), although the series started in 1984. He is a 17-year old boxer from New York who aspires to become the greatest boxer in the Boxing Circuit. Character Description Little Mac is 17 years old, 4 feet, 8 inches and 107 pounds. As his name implies, he is a small character, though his dream is big; to become the best boxer in the Boxing Circuit. Little Mac was born in Bronx, New York and his dream is to become a member of the World Video Boxing Association. While in New York city, Little Mac travelled in search of a trainer, though he was rejected countless times. However, a previous pro named Jerome "Doc" Louis decided to help him. Ultimately, it was up to the player to determine if Little Mac this goal of his, and if the player was good, he'd be required to go up against the toughest fighter of them all, Mr. Dream. His design is based off on his appearance in ''Punch-Out!! ''for the Wii, unlike his appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Attributes Little Mac is a relatively small, medium weight character with extremely powerful Smash Attacks and decent Special Moves. Being a boxer, Little Mac fights using only his fists. He is more effective in the ground and has avarage speed. His Special Moves allow him to make various combos. In addition, all of them can be used repeatedly and repeatedly. He is also one fo the very few character in the game who can counter physical attacks, like Peach. His Smash Attack have extremely powerful knockback, even when they're not fully charged. His tilts are decent and nearly all of his Smash attacks can KO opponents with ease. Little Mac's size is also very efficient in avoiding attacks, but not projectiles. One of the drawbacks he has is his aerial combat. In spite of his decent recovery, Little Mac's falling speed is not conducive to his attacks. He is mostly reliant on the ground and not in the air. Overall, in spite of Little Mac's small size, he is one of the stronger characters in the game. Moveset Ground Attacks Normal *Neutral Attack - Punches with his right, then his left, then delivers a weak uppercut. 3%, 3%, 5% *Side Tilt - Punches while leaning his body forward, standing on one foot. 7% *Up Tilt - Holds his fists together and hits above in an arc. 9% *Down Tilt - Punches with his harm making contact with the ground. 7% *Dash Attack - Holds his fists together and stretches his arms forwrard. 8% Smash *Side Smash - Punches with his left, then with both hands, leaning them a bit upwards. 29% (if fully charged) *Up Smash - Delivers an uppercut while spinning. 25% (if fully charged) *Down Smash - Punches the ground, making a very small shockwave. 17% (if fully charged) Other *Ledge Attack - Gets up, then punches. 7% *Floor Attack (face-up) - stretches both his arms on both his directions. 6% *Floor Attack (face-down) - Punches forward, then backward while getting up. 9% *Floor Attack (sitting) - Punches with both hands. 5% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial - Punches forward, then backward. 7% *Forward Aerial - Delivers a very powerful punch with a short lag. 14% *Back Aerial - Spins backwards while punching. 8% *Up Aerial - An uppercut with both hands. 10% *Down Aerial - Punches downards while rushing towards the ground. 12% Grabs & Throws *Pummel - Squeezes the victim. 3% *Forward Throw - Punches them multiple times, then throws them forward. 10% *Back Throw - Flips them over and dropps them. 9% *Up Throw - Spins opponent with both hands in the air, then throws them down. 8% *Down Throw - Throws opponent down and elbows them. 14% Special Moves Taunts *Up - Pulls out a towel and whipes off his sweat from his forhead, *Side - Punches his fists together while saying "Let's do this". *Down - Jumps while moving his legs and says "Are you ready?". Idle Animations *Takes a defensive pose by bringing his fists to his face. *Whipes the sweat out of his forhead with his arm. Entrance Little Mac is sitting on a small chair, Doc Louis cheers him up from behind as Little Mac gets up. Wins *Delivers multiple punches in the air while watching at the viewer. *Doc Louis appears and lifts Little Mac to his shoulder while both laughing. *Little Mac lifts his champion belt up in the air with both hands and says "Right on!". Loses Claps to the winner. Victory Theme Punch-Out!! Victory Theme Category:Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Punch-Out!! (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse Category:Punch-Out!! Characters